Mauvais choix
by Mary35400
Summary: Après avoir vu le dernier épisode de TVD qui ne m'a pas plu, surtout le choix de Elena. j'ai décidée après un mois de réflexion à publiée ma fiction. Le prologue est le "premier" chapitre, je ne suis pas très forte en résumée.
1. Prologue

Cela faisait un mois qu'il était parti. Un mois, dieu que c'était long sans lui. Du jour au lendemain, sans donné aucunes nouvelles. Il a simplement disparu de la circulation de Mystic Falls. Elle avait besoin de lui, surtout durant les premiers jours de sa nouvelle vie en tant que créature de la nuit. Les souvenirs fusaient dans sa tête, tout ce qu'il lui avait fait oublier. Elle voulait des explications, qu'il lui dise pourquoi il lui avait fait disparaître ces moments. Ces pensées prenant toute la place, elle ne fit pas attention à ce que disait Stefan à ses côtés qui venait de lui prendre la main, ce qui l'a tira de sa rêverie.

- Elena, tu m'écoutes ? Demanda t-il en la détaillant du regard pour voir toute once d'émotions sur son visage.

La jeune vampire tourna son visage vers son amoureux, son regard scrutant le sien. C'était à cause de ce choix qu'il était parti. Mais, avait-elle fait réellement le bon choix ? Etais-ce vraiment Stefan qu'elle aimait ? Plus les jours passaient, plus elle commençait à douter. C'est vrai qu'il était doux avec elle mais, elle devait l'avouer. Les journées avec Stefan étaient ennuyantes, leurs baisers n'était pas remplis de passion, de fougue ou quelque autre sentiments fou qui pourrait l'a consumé sur le champ. Il n'avait pas ce regard qui l'a faisait fondre, elle ne pouvait pas se noyer dedans, en être complètement envoûter. Elle ne vivait pas d'aventure avec lui, ou une once de danger. Non, c'était un amour d'adolescence. Et malheureusement pour lui, elle ne l'était plus. Elena cherchait quelque chose de plus fort pour elle. Le vampire haussa un de ses sourcils en entendant aucune réponse de sa bien aimée avant que celle ci se mette à sourire en murmurant d'une voix douce.

- J'étais dans mes pensées. Désolée mon amour.

Dès la fin de la semaine, elle ira retrouver Damon quoiqu'il en coûte.


	2. Chapter 1

Je tiens à remercier IanSFanatique et Helene08 pour vos reviews, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que ma fiction plait :). Pour l'instant, je ne ferais pas de grands chapitre enfin c'est surtout celui ci pour ne trop en dire. J'aimerais aussi avoir d'autres avis pour m'aider à la suite. Bonne lecture xx

Le Mystic Grill était pleins à craquer en cette soirée d'Avril. Sans doute car c'était le premier soir des vacances de Pâques après de longues journées à préparer les examens pour les terminales. Certains buvaient, d'autres dansaient ou jouaient au billard. Parmi cette foule, on pouvait apercevoir Elena, seule à siroter son verre de Bourbon. Son regard se posait sur un tabouret, vide pour le moment. C'était là où il s'installait, se disait-elle. Il demandait un bourbon en faisant soit un sourire charmeur si c'était une femme, soit non. C'était toujours une femme qui allait vers lui. C'était souvent Monica même, une blonde aux yeux marron qui se tartinait de gloss sur les lèvres et qui avait souvent un grand décolté les jours où Damon passait. On se demandait bien pourquoi tiens. La vampire secoua légèrement sa tête à ses pensées avant de boire son verre cul sec. Aucune brûlure lorsque le liquide coula le long de sa gorge. Rien. Elle allait donc passée l'éternité à ne rien ressentir ? A être une créature qui aspirait le sang des humains sans rien avoir.

- Elena ! Cria une vois aigue près d'elle. Tiens en parlant du loup ! Voilà que Monica se trouvait devant elle avec une moue déçue.

- Damon n'est pas là ? Je pensais qu'il serait présent avec la fête..

- Non, il n'est pas là. Il est parti. Il ne reviendra pas. Répondit sèchement Elena en regardant la barman d'un regard noir avant que ses prunelles se dépose sur sa jugulaire lentement en voyant sa veine trembler à chaque battements de son cœur. La voix aigue se transformait en battements. Elle n'allait pas tenir le coup, elle le savait. Il lui fallait du sang.

Plus loin, dans la salle, se trouvait Stefan et Caroline autour d'une table qui profitaient de se brouhaha pour parler de la transformation d'Elena.

- Et sinon.. Repris Caroline. Niveau sexe cela doit être plus vivant non ?

Le regard de Stefan fut gêné par cette question. A vrai dire, Elena avait refusé tout rapport ou autre en prétextant l'envie de dormir ou autre. Alors qu'elle en bouillonnait de l'intérieur mais elle ne pouvait pas. Non, pas avec lui.

- A vrai dire.. Nous n'avons pas couché ensemble depuis qu'elle est vampire, Répondit-il avec cette gêne alors qu'il ne l'a regardait pas dans les yeux.

- Oh, je vois. Termina Caroline, hochant la tête doucement, voyant la gêne qu'elle avait installée avec cette question.

Le vampire lui fit un léger sourire avant de tourner son regard vers la place où se trouvait Elena, qui était à présente vide.

- Où est-elle ? S'écriat-il en regardant rapidement autour de lui tout en se levant.

Caroline écarquilla les yeux en se figeant lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'il disait. Si ils savaient seulement qu'ils venaient de lui rendre sa liberté sans le savoir.. Elena était partie de la ville depuis dix minutes avec le cadavre de Monica dans le coffre avec un plein de sang dans sa valise. Maintenant rien ne l'importait. Il fallait qu'elle le retrouve et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

La musique d'Enjoy the silence résonnait fortement dans la pièce. Un homme saoul dansait avec plusieurs filles qui ricanaient bêtement tout en regardant l'homme avec qui elles dansaient qui tenait une bouteille de bourbon dans sa main. Il devait leur rester sans doute une nuit ou deux de vie s'il était de bonne humeur, sauf qu'il ne l'était pas.

- Viens là ma jolie, dit il de sa voix envoutante à une petite brune qui s'avançait vers lui avec une démarche qui se voulait sensuelle. Malheureusement pour elle, sa vie venait de se terminer au moment où il enfonçait ses crocs aiguisé dans sa jugulaire blanche. Son sang était un délicieux nectar qui coulait dans la gorge du vampire qui savourait jusqu'à la dernière goute la vie de la jeune fille. Son corps tomba mollement contre le tapis qui étouffa le bruit de sa chute. Damon essuya ses lèvres du revers de sa manche avant de reprendre avec un sourire sadique.

- A qui le tour ?


	3. Chapter 2

- Cela fera 20 dollars s'il vous plait.

Elena tendit le billet au caissier avant de prendre sa nourriture et de sortir de la superette afin de retrouver son véhicule au plus vite. Elle avait jeté le corps de Monica sans vie dans un ruisseau où la pollution avait choisie de s'installer. Il y avait peu de chance qu'on retrouve le corps avant longtemps. Il serait sans doute complètement enfoui dans la boue où en décomposition avancée. De nouveau installée au côté conducteur, Elena mit le contact en envoyant la musique qui résonna dans le véhicule.

I can't feel my senses. I just feel the cold. I can't reach my soul

Cette musique.. Elle l'avait déjà entendue, elle en était sûre. Mais où.. Il fallait qu'elle sache.

Don't tear me down for all I need. Make my heart a better place. Give me something I can believe. Don't tear me down. You've opened the door now, don't let it close

Le bal des Fondateurs ! La danse qu'elle avait partagée avec Damon. La première même. Mais pourquoi elle ne s'en rappelait pas. Elle ne devait pas oublier ses souvenirs oh non. C'était tout ce qui lui restait pour l'instant.

Oh, where oh where can my baby be? The Lord took her away from me. She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good. So I can see my baby when I leave this world.

Les yeux du vampire s'écarquillèrent en écoutant la nouvelle musique qui passait, le soir du bal des années 70. La danse qu'elle avait faîte encore avec Damon alors que Stefan était avec Caroline. Bordel mais qui envoyait ses chansons à la radio ? Surement pas Damon, il ne se donnerait pas cette peine à demander à mettre ses chansons là.

Give me love like her. 'Cos lately I've been waking up alone. Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt. Told you I'd let them go. And that I'll fight my corner. Maybe tonight I'll call ya. After my blood turns into alcohol. No I just wanna hold ya.

Les pneus de la voiture crissèrent suite à l'arrêt brutal de la jeune femme tout comme une autre, bleu clair décapoté à des milliers de kilomètre qui écoutait la même radio. Sans trop le savoir d'ailleurs. Ce n'était pas réellement le genre de Damon à écouté cela mais ces deux premiers titres l'avaient déjà interpelé. Est-ce Elena lui donnerais un signe ? Surement pas ! Se dit-il. Elle doit être en train de batifoler avec son cher frère lui doit être aux anges.

Et maintenant passons Maroon 5 avec Payphone !

- Bordel. Marmonnât-il en se demandant qui avait eu l'idée de donner ses trois titres. Le vampire serra la mâchoire de colère avant qu'il n'entende son portable vibrer, signe qu'on l'appelait. D'un regard interrogatif, ses pupilles bleutées se posèrent sur le cellulaire. 'Elena. ' Ils cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en se demandant si il rêvait mais.. Devait-il répondre ? Ce n'était pas bien. Il ne devait pas rechuter dans l'humanité. Ses yeux se reposèrent sur la route, démarrant au quart de tour pour reprendre sa vie de connard fini.

La vampire ferma les yeux alors qu'elle suppliait intérieurement qu'il réponde mais bien évidement elle retomba sur la messagerie. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle attendit le bip et se lança alors

Damon.. C'est Elena, enfin je sais que tu as vu que c'était moi mais.. Tu me manques. J'ai quittée Stefan, je.. J'en pouvais plus. Jamais je n'aurais pensée que tout aurais changée en devenant vampire. Je suis partie de Mystic Falls. S'il te plait, dis moi où es tu.. Je.. Je t'aime Damon.

En refermant le portable, Elena ferma lentement ses paupières quelques instants avant de reprendre ses esprits et de reprendre sa route. Peu importe le temps qu'elle allait prendre pour le retrouver, peu importe les choix qu'elle avait du faire pour être avec lui. Elle devait se rattraper, et elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le temps.

- S'il te plait.. Décroche s'il te plait.. Supplia Stefan avant de tomber une nouvelle fois sur le répondeur de sa bien aimée enfin, pouvait-on dire déjà ancienne bien aimée ?

- Elle ne répond toujours pas ? Demanda Caroline avec une once d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

- Non, toujours sur le répondeur. Répondit-il en se tournant vers son amie qui se leva pour aller vers lui.

- Imagine si c'est Rebekah ? Elle voulait la tué ! Je.. Je vais aller au manoir des Mickaelson ! Reste ici. Si elle revient..

La vampire disparue pour se retrouver devant le grand luxueux manoir des Mickaelson où elle ouvrit la porte violemment se fichant de savoir si ils avaient des invités ou non. Il fallait qu'elle voie cette pimbêche.

- Rebekah où es tu ? Espèce de.. Oh mon dieu.

Caroline s'arrêta brusquement en se trouvant devant Klaus, habillé que d'une serviette autour de la taille. Montrant son torse musclé qui pouvait bien faire concurrence avec celui de Damon. La jeune femme se retourna rapidement en s'étant faîte remarqué à détailler la musculature du torse de l'hybride.

- Je peux peut être t'aider Caroline ? Demanda Klaus avec son parfait accent anglais qui le rendait encore plus charmeur qu'amusé avec la scène qui venait de se passé.

- Non. Je.. Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Rappliqua t'elle avant de partir aussi vite qu'elle était entrée. Laissant Klaus avec un sourire amusé alors que sa sœur arrivait dans la demeure en regardant celui ci d'un regard interrogateur.

- Je ne préfère pas savoir, dit-elle avant de monter à l'étage et de revenir devant son frère avec des bagages.

- Où vas-tu ? Demanda-t'il avec un regard interrogateur, croyant qu'elle voulait restée ici mais lorsqu'il vit le sourire amusé sur les lippes rosées de sa sœur, il comprit qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête.

- Retrouvée Damon Salvatore.


	4. Chapter 3

**Désolée de ma grande absence mais j'ai été assez occupée pendant ce temps là mais pour me faire pardonnée, je vous poste deux chapitres. Et je vous remercie de vos reviews ça me fait grand plaisir. Bonne lecture. xx**

**J'ai quelque peu changé la fin car j'ai décidé que cela serais au tour d'Elena de courir après Damon. Le prochain chapitre sera ce soir.**

Les flocons tombaient déjà dans la grande ville de New York, les taxis jaunes klaxonaient avec les embouteillages, les gens marchaient tête baissée pour ne pas avoir le visage barbouillé de neige fondue sur leurs têtes. La seule personne qui marchait d'un pas tranquille était un homme, ses pas tel un prédateur pouvait vous donnez des frissons puis si vous étiez devant lui et que par reflexe vous vous retourniez, vous pouviez apercevoir un regard à tombé par terre, des lèvres parfaitement dessinées, charnues qui s'étirait parfaitement lorsqu'il souriait. Vous avez devinée de qui je parle n'est-ce pas ? Oui, Damon c'était rendue à la Grande pomme. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Rebekah était juste derrière lui et à trois kilomètres, la belle Elena arrivait à son tour dans la ville connue. Quoi de mieux que d'avoir deux filles à ses pieds ? Deux battantes surtout ! Les yeux du beau vampire se posèrent sur un bar qui était encore ouvert. Depuis comment de temps il parcourait la ville ? Il ne s'en rappelait même plus mais peu importe, de toute façon, il à l'éternité pour lui. Entrant dans le petit bar, le vampire s'installa au comptoir en demandant un bourbon à la charmante serveuse, lui adressant un de ses plus beaux sourires comme il savait le faire. Bien sûr, cela ne laissa pas la jeune femme indifférente qui le servit rapidement sous les yeux de certaines femmes qui s'autorisait à le détaillé du regard sans aucune gêne pour le plus grand plaisir du brun ténébreux.

- Mais qui vois-je ici ? Murmura une vois féminine qu'il connaissait très bien, malheureusement pour elle, Damon n'avait aucunement envie de la voir après ce qu'elle avait fait.

- Dégage Rebekah. Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis puis pourquoi t'es là ? Demanda-t'il en se tournant vers elle avant qu'il ne lui demande de partir mais à peine son faciès s'était retrouvé devant celui de la blonde qu'elle l'embrassa fougueusement sans l'accord de Damon . Au même moment, Elena arriva dans le bar en question en ayant directement la vue des deux personnes dont une qui lui avait retirée sa vie. Si son coeur battait toujours, il aurait manqué deux battements face à ce tableau le plus horrible qu'elle n'aurait pu imaginer. Fermant ses paupières pendant quelques instants, la vampire détourna le regard avant de tourner les talons en ne supportant pas cela. Mais qu'elle conne ! De toute façon, elle aurait du s'en douter. Il n'allait pas l'attendre et lui sauter dans les bras. Il n'allait pas l'embrasser fougueusement avant de passée la nuit avec elle. Le vent lui souffla au visage, essuyant les larmes avant qu'elle n'entende la voix du vampire qui avait du la remarqué lorsqu'elle partait en trombe.

- Elena.

La vampire s'arrêta mais resta de dos, il ne devait pas remarqués les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Cela lui ferait sans doute trop plaisir puis elle devait se douter que Rebekah n'était pas loin, elle devait sans doute jouir de la merde qu'elle venait de faire de nouveau.

- Dégage Damon. Je n'aurais pas du revenir ici, c'était une mauvaise idée. Va retrouver Rebekah et fiche moi donc la paix. Tu peux être tranquille maintenant, je ne te suivrais plus à travers le pays.

Elle reprit sa marche rapide en essayant de trouver une ruelle sombre pour disparaitre mais c'était sans compter de la part du vampire qui l'a suivait avant qu'il ne lui attrape le bras en l'a plaquant contre le mur d'une manière pas réellement douce, ce qui fit grimacer Elena.

- Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais t'attendre toute l'éternité ? Tu ne m'as pas choisi, j'ai tracé ma route. Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais rester à vous entendre baiser pendant la nuit ? Très peu pour moi, merci.

Mais lorsqu'il vit les larmes coulées à flot sur les joues d'Elena, son visage qui était froid devint de nouveau doux, s'en voulant à présent de ce qu'il venait de lui jetée à la figure. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, elle l'avait jetée, elle l'avait utilisé pour voir si elle avait des sentiments pour lui.

- Oublie-moi maintenant.

La jeune femme murmura un "Non" dans un sanglot alors qu'elle le voyait tourner les talons pour repartir rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici car cette vision d'Elena pleurant lui faisait trop mal au coeur.

Quant à Rebekah qui avait suivit tout le petit spectacle, il était temps de rentrer pour elle. Son plan avait parfaitement marché puis elle avait d'autres préoccupations maintenant Il y avait un bal au lycée dans trois jours et elle tenait absolument à s'y rendre. En espérant que Matt lui demanderais de l'accompagné. Elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait depuis le début. Que Damon souffre ainsi qu'Elena. Sa vengeance était faîte maintenant elle pouvait profitée de son année au lycée comme elle le voulait et même être populaire. Après une demi année complètement gâchée par cette double, elle comptait bien se rattraper et même dépassée cette chère Caroline Forbes.

La vampire courrait dans la fôret en évitant gracieusement les arbres, sautant par dessus les buissons ou tronc d'arbres qui lui barrait la route. Ils étaient là, l'a suivant en courrant à toute allure et bientôt, ils seraient à sa hauteur. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas rappelé que la pleine lune était ce soir ? Les halètements des loups l'a fit frissonnée de terreur, peut être que Tyler était un d'entre eux. Peut être avait-il envie d'une vengeance après la rupture qu'elle avait demandée entre eux. Mais irait-il jusque là ? Caroline ne voulait pas y pensée, elle avait peur. Si elle n'arriverait pas à temps chez elle, le lendemain se ferait sans elle. Une racine l'a fit tombée violemment à terre, contre les feuilles eneigées. C'était la fin. Elle le savait qu'elle n'aurait pu arrivée à temps chez elle. Contre toute attente, un loup blanc sauta devant elle, la protégeant des autres qui arrivaient au galop. La belle préféra fermée les yeux forts en attendant sa mort prochaine. Des grognements se fit entendre avant qu'elles les sentent tous partir sauf son sauveur qui se tourna vers elle, la laissant se redressée. Mais par peur, la vampire recula vampiriquement contre le tronc d'arbre en le regardant silencieusement. Sa respiration était saccadée, sa gorge était sèche et quoiqu'elle fasse rien ne pouvait l'en empêché. Le loup baissa la tête en s'approchant d'elle lentement et son regard croisa le sien pendant quelques instants. Ce fut suffisant pour Caroline de voir les yeux du loup afin de le reconnaitre.

Après des heures à trainées dans les bars de la ville, Elena décida de sortir de ce bar qu'elle venait de tombée qui était infesté d'hommes bourrés qui essayait de draguer la belle en vain. Resserant son manteau contre elle, comme une habitude, elle entendit une voix féminine qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre avant.

- Tu sais que tu as plus besoin de te couvrir maintenant.

La double se retourna pour faire face à son ancêtre Katherine qui l'a regarda avec un de ses habituel sourire en coin, celle ci l'a détaillant du regard de haut en bas avant de murmurer en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine.

- Eh bien nous avons du travail.


	5. Absence

Désolé pour cette absence prolongé ! Je vais essayer de mettre un chapitre dans la semaine ! Merci de vos reviews ! Ça fait chaud au coeur ! :)

xx Mary.


End file.
